A Twist in Our Story
by mirandamcghee142
Summary: A twist on the original Vapire Diaries, this story tells the story of the Salvatore sisters as they battles each other, their enemies and themselves. Jessica Salvatore: female version of Stefan Samantha Salvatore: female version of Damon Ryan Gilbert: Elena in male form * I will try to update as much as possible but I am in school so its difficult to do.
1. Chapter 1

A Twist in Our Story

Chapter 1

Jessica stared out of the window that was in the middle of her room. She sat their looking at the sunrise. _Today was the day, _she thought, _the day I can meet him. _ She turned to face her room. It hadn't changed much over the last century, just a few new additions. She walked across the room to her closet and got ready for school.

"Ha!"She said out loud, "Me going to school."

She shook her head in disbelief and pulled the maroon colored blouse over her head, messing up her hair. Jessica was as pretty as they came. She had gorgeous golden locks that hit just below her shoulders, her eyes were a gorgeous chocolate brown color; sometimes you could get lost in them. She wasn't too tall but she wasn't short, she had a body that every girl would kill for. Jessica knew that everyone envied her but she didn't dwell on the too much. A noise caught her attention and with lightning speed she turned around.

"It's just the wind," she said "just the wind."

She grabbed her cream colored jacket off the chair that was pushed into her desk. Of course it wasn't cold outside to her but she had appearances to keep up. She checked her watch and ran downstairs and out the door, she didn't want to be late for her first day of school.

Ryan rolled out of bed and looked at the clock: _7:03 am, great. _ He went to the bathroom that was connected to his room and took a shower. He let the cold water run for just a minute or so, just long enough to wake him up. Then he let all his worries go down the drain with the hot water. He got out of the shower and went to his closet. _School, the last place I want to be. _He pulled on a light gray t-shirt that accented his muscles perfectly, slipped on a pair of dark jeans, and called it a day. He went downstairs to have breakfast with his sister and aunt.

"Good morning!" his sister, Molly, said.

"It is way too early for you to be this perky." He said as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"I'm excited! I haven't seen my friends all summer!" She said sitting down at the table with a bowl of cereal.

"And whose fault is that?" he asked while sitting across from her with the toast that just came out of the toaster.

"It's not my fault our parents died…" she said.

Ryan looked up at her with a shocked expression.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that" she said with a guilty look on her face, she knew Ryan blamed himself for their parents accident.

"No, its fine, you were just being Molly: sarcastic and says things without thinking." He said with a smirk on his face.

She stuck her tongue out at him, as she pushed herself away from the table and took her bowl to the sink.

"Where's Jennifer?" Ryan asked as he took his dishes to the sink.

"She had a meeting with her professor about a paper she had to write or something, but she told us to have a good first day." Molly said with a shrug.

Jennifer was their aunt. Her parents had named her their legal guardian incase anything happened. So after the accident, they came to live with her.

"Well, we better get going or we're going to be late for or first day." Ryan said as he and his sister walked out the door on their way to their first day of school, without their parents.


	2. Chapter 2

A Twist in Our Story

Jessica ran most of the way to school, but when she got close to the school she started walking. She rounded the corner and looked up at the school, _her school_, she corrected herself. As she walked to the front of the school, she could feel on the eyes on her, she could hear the whispers: _who is she? Where did this new girl come from? She looks like a spoiled rich kid! _She chuckled to herself as she made her way to the office. She opened the door to the cramped office. The sound of the secretary's heart thumping in her chest was louder in the small office; she tried to ignore it as she smiled at the woman.

"Yes, I'm Jessica Salvatore. The new student." Jessica said to the small woman behind the counter.

"Yes… , I was reviewing your file and it seems you are missing a few documents: a birth certificate, transfer records, and e really do insist on immunization records." The woman said while searching through the mound of papers in front of her.

Jessica looked straight into the woman's eyes and without blinking said "I'm sure everything is there, you should check again."

_I hate compelling people…._

"Ahh, yes everything is in order enjoy your first day Ms. Salvatore." Said the woman smiling at her

"Thank you." Jessica said, turning on her heel and walking into the crowded hallway.

Ryan got into his car after he saw his sister and her friends drive off. He sat in the car and put his hands on the steering wheel. He hadn't driven a car since his parent's accident. _ I can't be afraid of cars forever. _ He thought as he put the key in the ignition and started the car. On his way to school, Ryan thought about what people would say when they asked him if he was okay; that had become a regular thing now it was no longer "Hey, what's up?' it was "Hey, are you ok?" He knew people didn't really want a truthful answer, they just did it because they thought they should, so most of the time he didn't give them a truthful answer. He rounded the corner and pulled into the place he normally parked and took a deep breath before shutting of the car and getting out.

"Hey man!"

He turned around and saw one of his best friends standing there.

"Hey Jake! What have you been up to?" he asked as Jake jogged to catch up to him.

"Nothing much man, you know sports keeping me busy, what about you?" he said while giving Ryan a shrug.

"I'm…you know hanging in there. Sorry I haven't been…there man—"Ryan started

"Naw man, don't worry about it, you've had a lot on your plate." Jake said as they went through the front doors of the school.

"Thanks man." Ryan said with a weak smile.

"Who is she?" Jake said while Ryan was opening his locker.

"Who?" Ryan asked grabbing a book out of his locker.

"Her." Jake said.

Ryan turned around. _Whoa. _ There was no denying she was hot. _Beautiful _He corrected himself. She had the most gorgeous eyes, even from far away. Her hair floated around her like she had a constant wind on her. She was like a goddess on earth.

"I don't know" Ryan said, but he intended to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

A Twist in Our Story

**A/N: I do not own VD. VD belongs to LJ Smith and the CW. Any characters that are the same belong to them NOT me. **

Chapter 3

Ryan closed his locker and turned to face Jake.

"I gotta run man; the coach wants to see me about my practice schedule." Jake said.

"Okay, I'll see you later man." Ryan said as he watched Jake take off in the direction of the gym. Ryan turned to head to his first class when he ran into someone, knocking their books everywhere.

"Wow, I'm so sor-," he started then looked up to see the face of the new girl.

"No really, it was my fault;" she said "wasn't watching where I was going."

"You're the new girl right?" he asked

She gave a short laugh then answered, "Yeah, I'm Jessica. Jessica Salvatore."

"I'm Ryan, Ryan Gilbert." He said with what he thought was his most charming smile.

"Nice to meet you Ryan." she said with a breath-taking smile.

"Do you need any help finding your way around the school?" he asked, praying she would say yes.

"Yeah actually, could you point me in the direction of room 311?" she asked, looking a little confused

"That's actually where I'm headed, so… right this way." He said as he ushered her to go in front of him.

"Thanks." She said with smile

"Anytime Jessica." He said as they walked off to their shared English class.

Samantha took a seat next to Ryan, as the bell rang. She wasn't really concerned with what the teacher had to say. He was droning on about the books and literature they would be reading this year and she had already read most of them anyway. She spent most of the class trying to look at Ryan without it being creepy or obvious. He looked so much like_**him**__;_ it was kinda scary at times. But she could tell from the short conversation she had with him in the hallway that Ryan was nothing like _**him**__. _ Of course when she _first _ saw Ryan the thing that got her attention was who he looked like but now she liked him, for ho he was. _You just met him_ she thought to herself _ you barley know him. _ But she was intent on changing that. The bell interrupted her thoughts and she grabbed her books and headed towards the door when she heard someone call her name.

"Jessica!"

She turned around and was met with Ryan's face.

"Hey, Ryan." She said, trying not to sound as if she spent the entire class period thinking about him.

"Where's your next class?" he asked

"Umm… 317." She said checking her schedule; even though she already had it memorized.

"That's right down the hall. The school isn't that hard to navigate." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks for your help!" she said as she walked in one direction her class, and he walked the other way towards his.

The rest of the school day was kind of a blur. She tried to keep her mind distracted so she didn't focus too much on the 'thump thump' of the hearts around her. She had two other classes with Ryan; those teachers insisted on a seating chart so sadly they weren't next to each other but she still managed to eye- stalk him during class.

The last bell of the day rang and Jessica grabbed her books and was out of the school pretty fast. She was passing the parking lot when she overheard a conversation:

"Sydney went home early, she was sick, and I have to get to work, can I take your car? Please Ryan?" a female voice said.

"Yeah, sure Molly," Ryan answered as he tossed her the keys. "I can walk home."

She didn't plan on following Ryan, it just sort of happened. He left the school parking lot and turned left, at first she was confused because she knew he didn't live that way, but she kept following him. They ended up at 'Mystic Falls Cemetery.' She followed him on and kept a safe distance as he walked up to a headstone. She could see it from where she was "Here lies Grayson Gilbert, beloved father, brother, husband and son." And next to that on the same headstone "Here lies Miranda Gilbert, beloved mother, sister, wife, and daughter." She watched him go up to the headstone and sit down. She felt she was invading his privacy and left right as he started talking to his mother and father.


	4. Chapter 4

A Twist in Our Story

Jessica sat in the kitchen of the Salvatore boarding house, when she heard the front door fly open.

"Nathan?" she said to the air. The story was that she came back home to live with her uncle (in reality he was her nephew) because her parents died. Not that anyone had asked which she found strange but she didn't mind.

"You said you had it under control!" Zach yelled at her as he threw the newspaper down on the table

She picked it up and quickly examined the front page 'Local couple attacked by animal.'

"This wasn't me, Nathan." She said as she faced Nathan.

"You're the only vampire in town, how else do you explain it?" he asked really expecting an answer, " Look, Jess, Mystic Falls has been a quite place for a long time now, and there are people here who still remember the last time vampires were here, so please don't let the craziness to start again!" he pleaded with her.

"Nathan, I swear to you it wasn't me." She said as he looked at him.

"Is she-," he began

"No…she can't be…" she interrupted.

"Okay…" he said turning to go to his room.

She made to her room before Nathan even closed his door. _There is no way she's back…it's not possible…not possible…_

Her head shot up when a thought crossed her mind _Ryan_

She needed an excuse to see him…

A light bulb went off and she darted to her school bag; inside was one of his notebooks. She didn't mean to take it, it happened when they collided in the hall and she just never returned it.

She grabbed her jacket from the closet and was out the door.

Ryan was sitting at the table eating dinner, by himself, again (his sister was still at work and his aunt was working on a paper at school.) He didn't mind it that much, he liked being alone sometimes, but on the days he was thinking about his parents, it made him feel even more alone then he already did. He was putting his dishes in the sink when he heard a knock at the door. He went to get it and when he opened it; he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hi," said the girl at the door

"Jessica! Hey." He said.

"I know it's weird, me showing up at your doorstep, but I found this in with my books and thought I should return it." She said holding out his notebook.

"Oh, thanks." He said a little confused.

"It must of got mixed in with my stuff when we had our little…incident in the hall." She said seeing the confused look on his face.

"Oh, yeah, I'm such a klutz." He said shaking his head, a little embarrassed.

"No, no. I wasn't watching where I was going." She said while blushing.

He really wanted to talk to her some more, but he didn't want to freak her out and be too forward with her.

"Umm…its warmer inside… do you wanna come in?" he asked hoping she would say yes.

She stood there for a minute, deciding whether or not she did and finally she answered:

"Yes please." She said with a smile.

Samantha was left Ryan's two hours later when his sister got home. She said her goodbyes and took off for the boarding house. She went up to her room as soon as she got home. She was putting her jacket back in the closet when she felt the wind blowing. She looked up to see that the window leading to the balcony was open. _ Weird, I don't remember leaving that open. _ She walked over to the window and closed it. She was turning around to head back to her closet, when she heard the window fly open. She spun around, suddenly on alarm. She scanned her room and froze when she felt the presence of someone behind her. Slowly, she turned around and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up when she was face to face with the person behind her.

"Samantha" Jessica basically hissed.

"Hey sis." Said the girl in front of her.


	5. Chapter 5

*Sorry for the late posting! I didn't have internet for like 4 days! Sorry! P.S. For any confusion about the last chapter, the uncle's name is Zach.

A Twist in Our Story

Jessica looked her sister up and down. She hadn't seen Samantha in, what? 20? 30 years? And yet she hadn't changed a bit.

"What are you doing here Samantha?" Jessica hissed at her sister.

"Now that's now way to treat your sister Jess." Samantha said with a smirk, coming in off the balcony.

"I think you hardly deserve to be called my sister." Jessica fired back.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Samantha said with an eye roll.

"Seriously, Samantha. What are you doing here?" Jessica asked

"Well, I heard through the grape vine that you were going back to school so I thought I would show up and support you," She said while examining all the journals that lined the book shelf, "you know, you'd think that after a century of keeping these you would give up." She said taking one off of the shelf and flipping through it.

"I like to write down what I'm thinking and going through," she said moving to Samantha with lightning speed, " Now if you don't mind, that's mine" she said snatching the journal away from her.

"Well isn't someone testy. Is someone craving the human stuff?" Samantha said while flipping her over her shoulder.

As much as Jessica resented her sister, she couldn't deny that she was gorgeous. Samantha had long, chocolate brown hair that hung straight down her back. Her eyes were a piercing blue that took your breath away. She had an amazing body, and legs that went on forever.

"Don't go there Samantha." Jessica said flatly.

"What? The bunnies and chipmunks not enough for you anymore?" Samantha said, inching her way to Jessica, "I bet being in a little, warm room during class makes you hear their hearts better. The thump-thump as it pushes blood through their bodies." She said getting even closer to Jessica.

"Stop." Jessica said, clenching her fists

"Speaking of humans, I see that you've taken an interest in one. Ryan? Is that his name? He looks just like Christian to me but hey, what do I know? Why not go straight for him? You know it's going to happen eventually. So cut the crap, rip his throat out, and drink his blood." Samantha said with an evil look on her face.

That did it. That one last comment had sent Jessica over the edge. Her face changed, she had veins under her eyes and her eyes turned blood red. She hissed as she grabbed Samantha by the throat and sent them both flying through the window. The impact of the concrete knocked the wind out of her momentarily but Jessica got back up in a blur and looked for Samantha.

"Over here." Said a voice behind her. She spun around and was an inch away from Samantha's face.

"That was cute. The whole scary face, rawr thing," Samantha said with a chuckle. "The suns about to come up…" Samantha said.

Jessica was confused at first then it hit her and her hand flew to her neck.

"Where's my necklace?!" Jessica hissed.

"Don't worry. It's right here." Samantha said handing her the necklace.

Jessica snatched the necklace from her and pt it around her neck. She had just clasped it when. Bam she felt herself being thrown into the shed behind her. Samantha was in front of her with her hand around her neck, choking her.

"Now, let's get one thing straight. You are not stronger than me; you gave up that fight when you stopped feeding on people. Don't try that again." Samantha said while staring at Jessica. In one swift motion Samantha picked up the shovel lying on the ground broke off the wooden handle and shoved it into Jessica's stomach.

"Ahh!" Jessica screamed out in pain.

"Oh! Its seems as though we've woken Zach." Samantha said as she made her way to the Salvatore boarding house.


	6. Chapter 6

*A/N: I am so sorry for not posting. I have had some personal things going on and I had to take some time to deal with them. And on top of all of that I have had EXTREME writers block. So again I'm sorry for the absence in updating

P.S I also realize after looking back at my earlier chapters that have sometimes put the wrong character name, sorry! Its sometime hard to organize the thoughts running through my brain! Ill work on that ;)

A Twist in Our Story

Ryan closed to the door to his car and started towards the school, with a million things running through his mind: _Who is she? Where did she come from? Does she like me? What-_ His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Jake making his way over to him.

"Wassup man?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing with me man…. But I do believe _you_ have something to tell me," Jake said as he matched Ryan step for step.

"I do?" Ryan asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, anything you'd like to share about the new girl? People talk you know," Jake said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Its not like that… we had the same first period so I helped find her class. Simple as that." Ryan said as they reached the front doors of the school

"And afterwards? When she showed up at your house?" Jake pressed.

"How do you even know about that?!" Ryan said, with confusion.

"Look, im not stalking you or anything. I decided to drop by your house so we could hang and who is coming out of the door as I pull up? No one but the new girl herself." Jake said as they reached Ryan's locker.

"She just dropped by to return one of my notebooks she had after we literally ran into each other. It was cold and I invited her inside. End of story." Ryan said while opening his locker

"Okay, whatever you say…" Jake said

Ryan rolled his eyes as he gathered his books and went to class.

When Jessica entered English class Ryan was already there in the same seat he was last time.

"is this seat taken?" Jessica asked, pointing to the seat next to Ryan

"It is now." Ryan said with a smirk.

Jessica and Ryan began talking, waiting on class to start. After a little while Jessica could feel someone looking at her, she glanced up and was met with a look that sorta resembled a rabid dog.

"Okay, so who is that girl over there? She keeps shooting me daggers." Jessica asked Ryan

She watched him turn to look and saw his face drop.

"That's Melissa. She's my ex. Long story short, she's mad that I broke it off." Ryan said turning back towards her.

"Well, im not going to get her vote for Prom Queen." Jessica laughed

"Don't worry about it, she just thinks you and I are a couple." Ryan stated

She could hear his heartbeat speed up and didn't know if it was because he liked that idea, or if he didn't like that idea.

"Yeah..' Jessica said, caught up in her own thoughts

The bell rang before either of them could say anything else. The class went by as usual, Jessica barely paid attention to what the teacher was saying, to be honest she wasn't even sure if she knew his name, _ ? Matthew? _ Anyway, most of her thoughts were centered on Ryan. If anyone knew that she thought this much about him, they would have her committed to the looney bin. She knew that she just met him, but she could already feel herself falling for him and that scared her. A lot. She knew the risk she was putting on him by allowing her to become his friend and then hopefully something more, but she just couldn't stay away. Not since—

The bell rang just then causing both Ryan and Jessica to rise from their seats.

"I don't think he could be anymore boring." Ryan said as they were leaving the classroom.

"Yeah, he could put an insomniac to sleep." Jessica said with a laugh

"Ryan!" they heard a voice behind them call

"Melissa, hey." Ryan said

Jessica could feel the awkwardness set over the conversation

"Hi, I'm Jessica." Jessica said to Melissa with a little wave

Melissa looked at Jessica for a moment and muttered a brief "Hi" before turning back to Ryan

"So are you coming to the Back to School Bash tonight?" Melissa asked with a coy little smile that set Jessica nerves on edge

"Ummm, I don't know, I haven't really thought about it really..umm" Ryan said

"Oh, come on! You have to go!" Melissa whined

"Okay, fine, I'll go." Ryan said with a weak smile

"Yay!" Melissa said enveloping him in a hug

"Well I should go" Ryan says pulling away

"Um.. yeah of course… see you tonight." Melissa said turning to head down the other end of the hall

"Well, I don't believe that cold have been any more awkward." Ryan said turning to Jessica

"I don't think so." Jessica said with a laugh

"So umm I was wondering…" Ryan started and Jessica could hear his heartbeat pick up speed up " if you wanted to go tonight?"

"I don't believe I as invited." Jessica said with a small smile

"I just invited you," he said with a smirk " and besides, I don't want to have to deal with her all night by myself"

"Okay, fine" Jessica said

"Thank you!" Ryan said wrapping her up in a hug

"No problem." Jessica said returning the hug and she could hear the blood rushing through his veins as she hugged him, hear his heartbeat, _smell _ the blood, Jessica felt her face change and she pulled away.

"Well, I better go to class. Bye Ryan." Jessica said turning on her heel, towards her next class


	7. Chapter 7

*A/N: So before we go forward I want to make clear that this story is a fusion of my ideas and the Vampire Diaries, I will use some of the same characters and plot but I will also use my own, just wanted to clarify before we go on.

A Twist in Our Story

Jessica went straight home after school, she didn't know whether or not Samantha would be there. She hoped she wouldn't. She was walking towards the house when someone joined her at her side.

"How was your day at school?" Samantha asked as she fell into step with Jessica

"Fine." Jessica deadpanned

"What are we not talking now?" Samantha teased

"Why are you here Samantha?!" Jessica screamed

"Well, someone's testy" Samantha said as she tossed her hair over her shoulder

"I just want to know why you're here!" Jessica said

"I'm here, Jess, because this is my home. It's nice to be back." She said with an evil grin as she darted for the house

Jessica gave up on solving the mystery that was her sister and began trying to solve the mystery of what to wear. Jessica had never really been one of _those _ girls. You know the ones who spend hours on their appearance, but still, she wanted look nice. After going through the contents of her closet at least three times she settled on a deep blue, off the shoulder top that only accented her already perfect body and a dark pair of jeans that made her look taller than she was. She grabbed a pair of ballet flats from her closet and called it a day. She walked downstairs and almost made it out the door before Samantha started talking.

"Where are you going?" she asked without looking up from the book she was reading

"Out." Jessica replied

"Out where?" Samantha pressed

"Away from here." Jessica stated. She grabbed the handle to the door and began to turn it when Samantha said:

"Have a good time at the Back to School Bash"

Jessica whirled around, "How.. did you.."

"You really shouldn't underestimate my ability to find things out" Samantha said while turning the page in her book.

"Don't you dare come" Jessica hissed

"Calm down, im not coming to you little high school whatever." Samantha said with a smirk

"OK, whatever." Jessica said as she left the house and closed the door behind her.

Ryan stood at the camp ground where they had the Back to School Bash every year, holding a drink in his hand waiting for Jessica to show up. That made him laugh. It had only been 8 months since his parents car accident, and afterword, he had called off things with Melissa. He didn't want the stress of a relationship. But ever since Jessica blew into town, he is beginning to think different. She was gorgeous, yes, but she was also funny, and smart, and caring. He didn't know what he was feeling towards Jessica but he liked it.

"Hey stranger" a familiar voice chimed behind him

"Hi." Ryan said turning to face Melissa

"So how are you?" Melissa said touching his arm

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking" Ryan said, trying to move his arm as discreetly as possible

"I see you've gotten quite close with the new girl." Melissa stated

"Her name is Jessica." Ryan said

"Why are you so interested in her? Just a couple months ago you were breaking things off with me because you said you didn't need the stress of a relationship!" Melissa yelled

"Look, Melissa, what we were… you had everything planned out, everything we were going to do as a couple.. you planned out our marriage for god sakes! It was everything I didn't want! Look, I don't want to yell at you, we just cant be anything more than friends Melissa.." Ryan explained

"Thank you…" Melissa said as she turned to walk away

"For what?" Ryan asked confused

"For explaining to me why. After we broke up I was confused on why, I didn't know what happened. And even though I do still care about you I can start to move on knowing why." Melissa said with a small smile

"I'm sorry." Ryan said

"Don't be," Melissa said giving him a hug, " we can still be friends"

Ryan watched as Melissa walked over to a group of girls and began talking with them. He took a drink of the beer he was holding and turned around to walk over to some of his friends when he ran into someone.

"You know we've got to stop meeting like this." Said Jessica with a smirk

"You came" Ryan stated

"I said I would, and I'm not one to break a promise." Jessica said with a smile

Gosh, he loved that smile.

"You wanna take a walk?" he asked Jessica holding out his arm to her

"I'd love to." Jessica said taking his arm

They walked a little ways until they came to a bridge.

"So what's the story with Melissa?" Jessica asked, "you don't have to tell me.. you know what forget I asked."

"No, no its fine," Ryan said with a laugh, "Melissa is that childhood friend that you date because you owe to yourselves to see if you could be something more… and we were for a while but it just wasn't…"

"What you wanted?" Jessica asked

"Yeah, it wasn't what I wanted." Ryan said with a smile

"Well, you'll get what you want one day and then maybe you won't be so sad." Jessica said

"So sad?" Ryan questioned

"Im sorry! Did I say that out loud? Oh my gosh, how embarrassing." Jessica said as her

"No, tell me what do you mean sad.." Ryan pressed

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, its just you put on this smile for everyone but I can see that's it not real you know. You just seem sad." Jessica said with a slight frown

"Hmm… you know even my friends I've had for years didn't notice my façade I had going, the guess but never really asked." Ryan said taking another sip of his beer

"Why are you so sad, Ryan?" Jessica said touching his arm

"8 months ago, me and my parents were driving home across Wickery Bridge, and my dad lost control of the car and we went over the side… I made it out by some miracle, but my parents…." Ryan explained

"Ryan I'm so sorry." Jessica said. He could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"You mean that don't you?" Ryan questioned

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Jessica asked

"when people say it, they want to mean it, but they just say it because they think they should. Like when people ask me if I'm okay. They don't want an honest answer they just think they should ask, like its something they have to do." Ryan explained

"People shouldn't say things they don't mean, if people start saying thing they don't mean, how will we ever know the truth?" Jessica said

"Good question.." Ryan said with a smirk

"You won't be sad forever Ryan." Jessica said

Ryan stared into her eyes and in that moment he never believed anything as much as he believed what she just said to him. Ryan leaned down and let their lips touch. It was an amazing feeling. Kissing her made him feel warm and safe, it made everything else disappear. He pulled away to see a smile on her face, the smile he loved.

"Can I drive you home?" Ryan asked

"Of course." Jessica said


	8. Chapter 8

A Twist in Our Story

Ryan opened the passenger door to his car allowing Jessica to slide in. he went over to his side of the car and got in.

"So where am I going?" Ryan asked as he was backing up

"The Salvatore boarding house. Do you know where that is?" Jessica asked smirking slightly

"Umm... I believe so." Ryan said

"OK, but if we get lost it's on you." Jessica said poking him in the arm

They drifted into a somewhat comfortable silence. After a little while Ryan spoke.

"So tell me about yourself. I realized that I barely know you." He said with a slight laugh

"Well, my parents died two years ago, and until recently I was living with a family friend but I decided to move here to stay with my uncle Zach. I have a sister, but we don't get along that well. At all. Umm... I guess that's it really." Jessica said still staring out the window

"Why don't you and your sister get along?" Ryan asked

"Difference of opinion I guess you could say." Jessica said

"Well, if it means anything I'm glad you moved back here." Ryan said with a smirk on his face

"Thank you." Jessica said turning and facing him

Ryan noticed something under her eyes

"Your face..." Ryan started

Jessica quickly turned away "Oh it's nothing; I just have something in my eyes."

Just then they pulled up to the Salvatore boarding house.

"Thank you for the ride home" Jessica said getting out of the car

"It was my pleasure." Ryan said with a smile

"Welcome home little sis!" they heard from the doorway

Samantha walked out to meet them.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Samantha." Samantha said to Ryan with a smile just as breathtaking as Jessica's

"I'm Ryan, and the pleasure is all mine" Ryan said shaking her extended hand

"What are you doing out here Samantha?" Jessica said, the irritation clear in her voice

"Just wanted to know that my little sis got home safe, that's all." Samantha said with a smirk

"That's very thoughtful of you." Ryan said looking at Samantha. Jessica was gorgeous, but her sister gave her a run for her money. Her chocolate locks hung perfectly at her waist, her blue eyes only accented by the moonlight, and she obviously had a killer body. Ryan pushed the thought from his mind and turned to face Jessica.

"Thank you for coming tonight, I had an amazing time." Ryan said

"Anytime." Jessica said flashing him a smile

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, then?" Ryan asked

"Of course." She said hugging him good bye.

"It was nice meeting you Samantha." Ryan said getting in his car

"Same here Ryan." Samantha said as he rode off.

"What the hell Samantha?!" Jessica yelled as they entered the house

"I just wanted to meet the boy you're so smitten over." Samantha said pouring herself a glass of bourbon.

"Stay away from him." Jessica said looking Samantha straight in the eyes

"Oh but the fun has only just begun." Samantha said turning to leave

Jessica went to stop her but before she cold Samantha turned around and had her pinned to the ground before she could react.

"What did I tell you? You can't beat me. Not when your main course is Bugs Bunny." Samantha said

"Why are you here Samantha?!" Jessica questioned as she struggled under Samantha's grip

"I told you. It's nice to be home. Seeing I haven't been here in say what? 50? 60 years? It hasn't changed much." Samantha said, releasing Jessica from her grasp

"Look Sam, it's been quite here for a long time, and some of the people still remember the vampires so don't come here a start something you can't finish." Jessica said getting off the floor

"I'm here for only one thing and one thing only and once I get it. I'll leave." Samantha said downing her bourbon

"What is it?" Jessica asked

"That, little sis, is top secret." Samantha said leaving the room

Jessica went to her room to change. She changed into some sweats and a t-shirt and sat in her bed and thought what all had happened tonight. She kissed him. It made her feel happy and warm … and human. She knew the risks. Being that close to him was not good for either of them, but she just couldn't stay away. She knew that if she was too weak or if she skipped a feeding she would be putting him in a lot of danger. It was his life she would be putting on the line. She had a good control on her urges. But sometimes they get the best of her. Like in the car. She could hear his heartbeat, see the vein in his neck as it pumped blood through his body, she smelled his blood… she shuddered and put the thought out of her mind. She couldn't hurt him. If she ever hurt him…. The thought made her sick and just sank into her bed.


End file.
